


A place where souls meet.

by sashakate



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashakate/pseuds/sashakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU where Eridan has daddy issues.<br/>T for bad language and drinking.<br/>(Lots of Erifef and Angst.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place where souls meet.

Your name is Feferi,

You are at the beach all by yourself,today hasnt been the best, and even on good days you like to come here. You dont know why but you seem to be drawn to the beach.Its been your comfort when there was none. Your hope when you felt like you cant go on.You could sink below the waves and find peace.When you where little you used to wish you had a mermaid tail to swim away with.

You are sitting on the edge of the shore, in your pink bathing suit, the sun is starting to set over the edge of the water, you rest your head on the top of your knees as the water gently rolls in and out around you. You hum softly,closing your eyes for a moment.You are now are ok,you only hear the rythem of the waves. You hear something moving, its coming from the small dock not far from where you are.  
Your eyes flutter open and focus on a figure hunched over at the edge.

You pull yourself up, dusting the sand off from your butt,you move very quietly to where he is standing.You hear a light sobbing coming from him.You crouch down next to him, laying your hand on his shoulder,he looks up at you, his face has tear tracks down it, across his cheek is a cut, it doesnt seem to be bad enough for stitches but there is blood trailing down the side of his face.  
He jumps up shocked to see you, he miss-stepped and almost fell into the water, but you extended your arm and gave him just enough support to re-gain his balance.  
"Are you okay?" You say worry showing through onto your face.

"I dont know what to do with myself anymore"

"Where you going to jump?"

"I was- but I have things to finish up"

You embrace him, "If your trying to escape from something come with me, I own a house a little ways down the beach,Ill tell Mom that Ill be staying there, you can talk when we get there"  
His eyes focus on the floor,letting go of his pride, he simply nods.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ive called, Mom said it was alright if I had a friend over"  
He is seated in a large chair in a room that seems to be used as a living room,you rush over, first aid kit in hand,  
You pull out some alchohol rub, put a dab of it upto his wound and try to clean it, he winces in pain.  
"There's something shiny, did you cut yourself on something?"

" I wasnt the one, Dad threw one of his beer bottles at me, he was fuckin some random whore again,I was checking   
up on him to see if he was okay, an he threw the goddamn thing at me."

You pull out the small shards with tweezers, trying your best to be careful. "Im sorry, It must be hard"

He just sits there, black face, not moving unless you touched the wound the wrong way, when you bandage it up you begin to speak again,  
"Why did you go to the dock though? What meaning does it hold?"

"Dad took me there once, when I was a kid,we sat there with our fishing rods all day, but didnt catch one thing."

"Im sure you need rest, come with me, Ill show you the guest bedroom"

You both enter, there is a large painting of a shark on the wall, "It looks allot like you" You giggle.

"I take offence in that."

"Oh shelly me! I havent even introduced myself, Im Feferi,and you?"

"Eridan"

" I think Erifin sounds cuter" You smile, closing the door to the room, "goodnight Erifin"


End file.
